White Lie
by synstropezia
Summary: Sinter klas adalah kebohongan terakhir yang mampu Dazai hadiahkan. Karena mulai sekarang, tidak ada kata 'setelahnya' melainkan hanya 'sampai di sini'. #DesemBerhadiah


" _ **Apa mereka berhak, untuk sejenak berpaling dari nasib yang meratapi bayang-bayang kematian mereka?**_ "

"Kau sudah membeli pohon natalnya?"

"Chuuya mau memegangnya sebelum kuletakkan?"

" _ **Apa mereka boleh, mengharapkan sedikit kasih dari orang-orang yang tersakiti karena mereka?**_ "

"Berat. Apa ukurannya sebesar yang ada di jalan?"

"Masa pohon natalnya lebih tinggi darimu? Nanti cemburu lagi."

" _ **Mereka boleh, selama mencari cara untuk terus tertawa.**_ "

"Lagi-lagi kau mengataiku pendek! Kalau sudah sembuh, aku akan minum susu yang banyak dan melampaui tinggimu. Lihat saja!"

" _ **Meskipun mereka tertawa, karena terpenjara dalam manisnya dusta yang dirajut dengan harapan-harapan bodoh?**_ "

"Benar. Chuuya pasti sembuh."

" _Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau meyakininya, walau berbohong sekalipun._ "

* * *

 **White Lie**

 **Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka.**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, gagal angst (?), dll.**

 **Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang. Fanfic ini merupakan hadiah khusus untuk teman-teman di grup Fanfiction Addict dengan tema 'hadiah'.**

* * *

Nuansa putih menyelimuti sejauh mata memandang. Pohon natal di sudut ruangan, menjadi satu-satunya eksistensi yang menumpahkan warna pada kehampaan tersebut. Bintang di pucuk cemara, warna-warni lampu yang mengelilingi badan pohon, kesederhanaan tersebut menjadi teman menikmati malam natal esok hari. Seseorang di tengah sunyinya senja tengah sibuk menggunting karton. Mengisi celah-celah kosong pada kamar 409 oleh suara gunting yang beradu dengan lembutnya kertas yang dibalik secara perlahan, penuh kehati-hatian seakan lembarannya menyimpan kerapuhan

Mereka telah memaknai senyap dengan kebersamaan sejenis itu. Hanya tahu diam, curi-curi kata lewat sentuhan di jari, mengejar-ngejar tangan yang iseng berlarian untuk digenggam demi mencari selarik kehangatan di tengah udara dingin.

"Kau masih menggunting?" tanyanya menutup halaman terakhir. Nakahara Chuuya yang tidak pernah benar-benar membaca menjadi bosan dan memilih menginterupsi sang kekasih.

"Sudah selesai, kok. Aku tinggal menuliskan permintaanmu di sini." Kartu yang dibuatnya setiap tahun lantas digantung pada pohon natal menjadi rutinitas mereka sejak lima tahun lalu. Entah karena iseng atau semata-mata menjadi pelipur lara, ide tersebut cukup dinikmati untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Kalau aku memintamu menghilang, bisa?" Jelas tidak, bukan? Cowok kakao itu menggeleng walau sekadar disaksikan langit-langit kamar.

"Bisa-bisa pohon natalnya dibakar karena Chuuya menginginkan hal jahat."

"Hah?! Terus kau mau bilang kalau permintaan bunuh diri ganda dengan cewek cantik adalah hal baik?!"

"Pergi melihat surga itu hal baik, lho~ Tetapi menjadi jahat karena aku harus meninggalkan seseorang di sini. Makanya tidak dikabulkan santa."

Lagi-lagi Chuuya kalah. Dazai selalu memenangkan perdebatan kecil di antara mereka dengan kalimatnya yang mungkin disertai seulas senyum. Pasien lima belas tahun itu tidak lagi memastikannya sejak mengalami kebutaan. Glaukoma normotensi yang diduga sebagai penyakit turunan dari orang tuanya, (entah siapa mereka) telah mencapai puncak November lalu. Menghancurkan segelintir ekspektasi akan kesembuhan yang terbiasa Dazai agungkan setiap hari.

"Bagaimana kalau minta santa untuk meninggikan tubuhmu?" Saran yang bagus meski cenderung ke penghinaan. Pak tua berwajah hangat itu bukan pembawa keajaiban yang bisa mengubah takdir sejenis tinggi badan.

"Berhenti mengataiku pendek sehari saja! Mungkin aku harus minta santa untuk menutup mulutmu setahun penuh! Tidak, tidak, kalau bisa selama-lamanya."

"Jahatnya~ Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu kalau begitu."

"Tangan dan kakimu sekalian diikat. Repot-repot amat."

"Lalu Chuuya akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh padaku? Ternyata kamu mesum juga."

"Ju-justru terbalik, idiot! Yang paling mesum, sinting dan gila di sini adalah kau! Aku bahkan heran kenapa mau berpacaran denganmu." Mungkin dia kena pelet yang diam-diam Dokter Mori taruh sewaktu pengobatan berlangsung. Bisa-bisanya Chuuya yang (merasa) waras berstatuskan kekasih Dazai Osamu yang notabene pewaris rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat.

"Pesonaku memang memabukkan sampai Chuuya tidak sadar. Aku paham, kok."

"Cih! Terserah kau saja. Aku ingin bertemu santa dan memintanya menghilangkanmu kalau begitu. Cepat tulis!" perintahnya sambil membaringkan tubuh. Chuuya memutuskan tidur daripada bergelut kata dengan Dazai yang memajukan bibir -kesal mendengarnya.

"Semoga santa berbaik hati menemuimu yang keras kepala, kasar, kejam dan pemarah. Aku harap Chuuya tidak membantingnya nanti."

 _BLAM!_

Tanpa melanjutkan ia melangkah pergi. Dazai memutuskan bersandar, sejenak membelakangi pintu sembari mengeluarkan kartu yang putihnya belum dinodai asa maupun dusta -bahkan sepotong karton jauh lebih jernih dibandingkan hati dan pikirnya yang berputar mencari pembenaran semata.

Siapa yang ingin dihilangkan, dilenyapkan dari peredaran kasih akan seseorang yang dicintai? Bukan kali pertama Nakahara Chuuya memintanya pergi dengan egois. Bukan kali pertama pula, Dazai Osamu menghujani tubuh itu dengan peluk–meski tidak se-deras hujan bulan Juni, setidaknya ada se-rintik makna yang tertinggal karena basah air mata -segenggam kata yang disiratkan mengenai seberapa besar kehilangan bila itu sungguh terjadi.

Caranya berbohong adalah inginnya menghadiahkan kebaikan yang telah diingkari oleh waktu. Bila takdir berhenti mengasihi sosok mungil yang direngkuhnya teramat erat itu, dia akan mengambil peran tersebut -biar dirinya seorang yang terus mempertahankan eksistensi Nakahara Chuuya–meski penuh kebohongan, pembenaran akan kesalahan, sebanyak apa pun tangannya mengotori hitam dengan putih yang bercampur oleh abu-abu, ia merasa bukan masalah.

Caranya berbohong adalah karena Dazai tahu, untuk apa dusta tersebut diperbuatnya–demi kebaikan dan kekuatan yang mungkin, penarikan kesimpulannya berbeda dengan milik Chuuya.

* * *

Tanggal 25 Desember, pukul sepuluh malam di mana salju kembali memutihkan tanah cokelat. 'Sinter klas' menjadi kebohongan lain yang Dazai Osamu hadiahkan.

Putra dokter ternama itu tengah berdiri menghadap pintu sekarang. Mengetuknya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki dan mengambil tempat di samping ranjang. Dazai menyapa sosok mungil itu dengan menyentuh punggung tangannya. Tersenyum, meski ia tahu bahwa lengkung kebahagiaan tersebut mustahil disadari.

"Dazai?! Kau belum pulang atau bagaimana?" Sentuhannya begitu familier. Menggelitik dengan perasaan hangat yang mencerminkan bagaimana kasihnya selalu dekat dan hadir.

"Ini santa, Nak Chuuya. Dazai Osamu yang mengirimkan kartu tersebut, apa saya benar?"

" _Suaranya memang lebih berat dari idiot itu. Berarti ..._ ", "Nak Chuuya? Apa ada yang salah?" Buru-buru ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Cowok pemarah itu sedikit gugup meski rupa sang sinter klas sekadar dikhayalkannya menurut ilustrasi dari buku bergambar.

"Bo-boleh aku pegang wajahmu?"

"Tentu. Tetapi jangan kecewa karena santa zaman sekarang rajin bercukur." Benar saja. Dagunya mulus tanpa jenggot atau apa pun. Mungkin pula yang satu ini masih muda juga.

"Apa idiot itu menuliskan permintaanku?"

"' _Aku ingin bertemu santa dan memintanya menghilangkan Dazai Osamu_.' Seperti itu yang tertulis di kartu." Dia menuliskannya sendiri sebelum kemari. Menggunakan krayon cokelat yang biasa Chuuya pakai untuk menuliskan permintaan di kartu natal–warna yang katanya senada dengan rambut kakaonya itu.

"Mungkin ... permintaanku mustahil. Tetapi, aku ingin idiot itu benar-benar hilang! Seperti dia tidak datang lagi besok, besok dan seterusnya. Sampai dia melupakan tentangku."

"Kenapa Nak Chuuya ingin dia menghilang?" Ada kesedihan yang menggetarkan suaranya, ketidakikhlasan akibat pertanyaan tersebut. Dazai heran kenapa ia menanyakannya. Apa alasan terbaik yang dimilikinya sampai mengharapkan sebuah balasan yang jelas-jelas, berbalik hendak menyakitinya.

"Santa boleh bilang aku egois. Tetapi jika Dazai menghilang, dia tidak perlu lagi berbohong demi diriku, menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan juga aku yang ternyata ditipu selama ini!"

"Dia melakukannya karena sayang sama Nak Chuuya." Mereka termasuk Dazai menyebutnya _white lie -_ kebohongan yang menyokong kebaikan dan dibenarkan oleh nurani manusia.

"Dazai selalu bilang aku pasti sembuh. Padahal dia yang paling tahu, glaukoma tidak ada obatnya, hanya bisa dikendalikan dan bulan lalu, aku telah mencapai batasnya. Meski mengetahuinya, kenapa idiot itu terus membohongiku?"

Sengaja baginya untuk tidak berkata-kata. Mendengarkan penuh apa yang Chuuya rasa sekaligus inginkan dari kepergian tersebut. Dazai punya hak menetap–sebagai kekasih ia tahu itu. Namun, keingintahuannya tengah mencari jawaban, alasan yang menguatkan keinginan tersebut sampai dirinya harus ditelantarkan dalam kehilangan yang dipaksakan.

"Aku menemukan jawabannya kemarin, untukku Dazai tidak percaya terhadap keinginannya sendiri. Di antara kami, justru idiot itu yang paling sulit memercayai kesembuhanku. Dia pun terus membohongi dirinya sendiri dan juga aku dengan kalimat, 'kamu pasti sembuh' atau 'glaukoma ada obatnya'."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak masalah karena dibohongi. Seperti kata santa, Dazai melakukannya karena sayang padaku. Tetapi, apa dia harus terus berbohong, mengabaikan dan melukai diri sendiri? Mau idiot juga, manusia tetap manusia. Dia masih hidup meski ingin mati, punya hati seperti yang lain."

"Saat usia kami sebelas tahun, Dazai bilang akan menjadi dokter dan menyelamatkanku. Aku sedikit, ha-hanya sedikit senang, kok, saat mendengarnya, karena dia jujur untuk pertama kalinya. Meski yang dilakukannya sekarang untuk kebaikanku, tetap saja menyedihkan karena hidup demi mendengarkan sebuah kebohongan, dipertahankan oleh harapan-harapan palsu."

Apa yang ingin Chuuya dengar adalah kepastian darinya untuk mendampingi dengan suka dan duka. Bukan memperoleh kesembuhan palsu dari pengharapan bodoh dan kalimat manis yang sejenak menyejukkan sesaat menyulut pedih. Perjuangannya mau memerdekakannya dari kewajiban untuk sembuh karena ia menemukan Dazai -bahwa dari ribuan cara yang datang dan diseleksi waktu, bersamanya menjadi pilihan terbaik yang meninggalkan kenang termanis di setiap jejak.

"Kuharap di masa depan, idiot itu bisa lebih jujur. Kalau dia jadi dokter, entah berapa lama dia harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan pasien yang dirawatnya. Bilang 'pasti sembuh' padahal mustahil, bilang 'ada obatnya' padahal belum ditemukan. Kasihan sekali."

"Jika Nak Chuuya sebegitu mengkhawatirkannya, apa kamu tidak ingin menemaninya di masa depan?" ' _Tolong katakan iya_ ', ' _hilangkan perasaan bersalahmu dan bilang padaku kamu kembali memercayai dusta tersebut walau membohongiku_ '. Keegoisannya memperkeruh atmosfer yang menaungi mereka dengan sesak. Hancur pun Dazai acuh tak acuh.

"Ka-kata siapa aku mengkhawatirkannya?! Kuakui, Dazai kuat sejak awal. Jika tidak, mustahil baginya bertahan bersamaku dan kebohongan-kebohongan tersebut. Bahkan meski hancur, dia tetap saja terlihat keren. Karena itu aku kesal padanya! Selalu saja curang tetapi mendapat maaf dariku. Buat apa khawatir karena sebenarnya aku marah sama dia."

Andaikata situasi memberi napas serta izin untuknya tertawa, Dazai pasti melakukan semua itu. Membuang jauh segala sesak yang mengeringkan lidah dan merontokkan peyakinannya yang kini digantikan pemahaman terberat untuk segera pergi menuruti kesungguhannya.

Menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang egois sangat melelahkan. Memeluk kehilangan begitu menyakitkan sekaligus amat bodoh–apa yang hendak digenggam, bila tinggal sekadar kekosongan.

"Se ... selain itu ... tolong bilang pada Dazai; dibandingkan kebohongannya selama ini, kejujurannya yang ingin menyelamatkanku menjadi alasan terbesar kenapa aku berhenti menyerah selama ini."

"Lalu yang terakhir, aku memintanya menghilang bukan karena membencinya. Melainkan misinya untuk mempertahankanku telah usai."

Tersenyum ... garis yang dilengkungkan bibir itu amat indah, meretas gundah yang menggilakannya sepanjang pengakuan dilangsungkan. Dazai bersyukur diamnya menjadi tempat terbaik untuk berlabuh, bahwa kebohongan-kebohongan itu memang layak walau diakui hanya separuh. Pembantahannya mungkin berceceran pada langit-langit kamar bersama kekecewaan. Penolakannya masih berlaku begitupun kesedihan yang disimpan secara mendalam itu.

Pengungkapan tersebut memang jauh dari berarti karena Dazai belum utuh untuk melepaskan. Namun, kesungguhan itu menepikan penyesalannya. Bahwa pada saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia mematahkan hati serta keegoisan, pilu dan lukanya hilang terlebih dahulu. Dazai disembuhkan dari kebohongan yang diciptakannya berkat penerimaan Chuuya terhadap upaya busuknya.

"Kabar baiknya, idiot itu tidak datang malam ini dan mengucapkan 'selamat natal' sambil membawa kue. Karena jika iya, dia harus rela menukarnya dengan ucapan 'selamat tinggal'."

 _Selamat tinggal ... katanya ...? Ke-na-pa?_

"Chuu ... ya ... kau ... _salah_ ... jangan ... _pergi_ ..." Serak ... suaranya ditelan mentah oleh kebodohannya sendiri. Begitu menyedihkan sampai dinding seakan menertawainya.

Chuuya tidak akan tahu bahwa sinter klas yang diajaknya mengobrol satu menit lalu tengah menangis sambil bersimpuh. Bahwa tangisnya tiada lagi bersuara semenjak tawa itu menemukan dan melenyapkan kesedihan yang menggaung dalam air mata.

Sinter klas adalah kebohongan terakhir yang mampu Dazai hadiahkan. Karena mulai sekarang, tidak ada kata 'setelahnya' melainkan hanya 'sampai di sini'. Berakhir untuk mereka yang sama-sama kehabisan waktu.

Ia tidak menyesal akan peran sinter klas yang menggantikan statusnya sebagai kekasih Nakahara Chuuya–kebohongan tersebut wajib disyukuri, adalah hukumannya untuk merasa demikian. Bukan pula karena Dazai menjadi asing yang usang lantas berlalu tanpa kenang–karma selalu adil, kepergiannya telah dianggap berkah dengan kesungguhan terbaik yang Chuuya percayai penuh.

Sesalnya justru jatuh kepada hal sesederhana itu; kalau ia gagal mengenggam tangannya sebelum kehangatan itu pergi digantikan kebekuan; tentangnya yang meskipun tiba di sini, tetap menjadi si pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik kebohongannya, seorang sinter klas paling menyedihkan karena terus menghadiahkan dusta.

" _Bye-bye_ , Chuuya. Menurutmu aku harus mengucapkan maaf karena berbohong lagi atau karena di saat-saat terakhir, diriku malah meninggalkanmu dan menjadi orang lain?"

 **"** _ **Namun, jika ada satu yang sepadan dengan ucapan 'sampai jumpa', aku memilih untuk menukar perpisahan tersebut dan mengucapkan kalimat lain sebanyak ribuan kali, dibanding mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' satu kali dan melihatmu pergi selamanya."**_

Tamat.

A/N: Ga tau mau ngomong apaan, seharusnya aku bikin yg seneng2 sih ya, bukan kek gini wkwkw. Ide 'white lie' itu udah dari lama banget, sebelum aku tau bsd malah. dan akhirnya bisa dieksekusi skrg meski ya, mungkin engga tepat karena tgl 25 itu natal, aku malah bikin yang angst meski ga tau juga feel nya nyampe atau engga, tapi moga kalian ngerti betapa hancurnya dazai di fic ini gara2 kebohongannya sendiri meski itu dia anggep baik. dan kuharap pembaca sekalian bisa lebih jujur buat ke depannya, apalagi seminggu kurang udah mau tahun baru, wkwk.

Thx juga buat yang udah review sama fav atau mungkin ada yg follow. Buat yang tertarik gabung ama grup fanfiction addict bisa kirim no WA kalian lewat PM~ sampai jumpa di lain fic.


End file.
